1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer case, particularly to a lighting effect-controllable computer case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the digital age, people rely on computers in working and amusement, and a family normally has at least one computer. The processing capability of notebook computers is growing stronger and stronger. However, notebook computers are still hard to parallel desktop computers in computing capability, upgradability and screen size. Therefore, a person is likely to dispose a desktop computer at his home and carry about a lightweight notebook computer when going out.
A computer case is normally a mere cubic body. So far, computer cases have been set free from a black or white color. However, the diversification of computer cases is still insufficient for the young. Under the background of boiling music and vivid images of a computer game, the computer case seems especially dull and inconsistent with the mood.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a lighting effect-controllable computer case to overcome the abovementioned problems. The technical scheme and embodiments thereof will be described in detail below.